Spring Showers
by ShiTiger
Summary: Someone watches Ushio in the rain.  A sweet shounen-ai (yaoi) story.  Ushio x ?


Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora.  
  
Note: Background, this is after the fifth video of the Ushio and Tora series. Based on the idea that Ushio brought Juro back to life, cause Juro died in his arms at the end of the movie. Juro has both a human and a demon form. Yes, this is YAOI, so if you don't like men x men, don't read the fic please. If you do decide to just read it anyway, I ignore flames, so don't bother.  
  
Ushio x ? pairing, you'll just have to read the fic to find out.  
  
  
  
Spring Showers  
  
  
  
Beautiful. Deep blue eyes took in the petite formed creature dancing beyond the window. Short black hair matted to his head as he spun around in circles beneath the falling rain. Simply breathtaking. White shirt half unbuttoned, revealing tanned skin drenched beneath the fabric. Tight gray jeans and bare feet shifting through the puddles with glee. Such a magnificent creature.  
  
'Baka, he's such a child,' the wind weasel in human form glanced down and to his side, shocked that the human girl had been able to sneak up on him. Asako smiled out the window and shook her short black hair from her eyes, smiling at her best friend's playfulness in the rain. 'He's so happy out there,' Juro whispered, watching his savior from the warm old house. 'That's cause he's a baka,' the teenage girl replied walking away to talk to Muyuko who had just come into the room. 'Perhaps...'  
  
Juro stood at the doorway, pausing to recall why he was there in the first place. A year ago, he had died in the boy's arms... died willingly. It had been his own sacrifice for his sins, all the blood on his scythe. The youth had cried for him, made him realize his mistake. He thought the master of the beast spear would be happy... with him gone... but, apparently he had been mistaken. Only a month ago, the boy had called upon the spear's true power and resurrected him from the spirit world. His own brother and sister, both wind weasels, were so happy to have him back. And now, Ushio had decided to have a bit of a reunion at his house. It was spring. The time for showers.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Well, thunderstorms anyways. Tora's probably enjoying this too. No, he wouldn't be outside in this rain, not his thing. His brother Rashin and sister Karani were probably playing the polite guests, speaking avidly with Asako and Muyuko and Ushio's father in the livingroom. Kyo had shown up too, along with Hyou, another ex demon hunter. Juro grimaced as he remembered his sister staring at the scared man. Oh well, love is love... even with a guy like that... besides, he had his own heart to worry about. And at the moment, it was going to catch his death of cold outside in that rain.  
  
So, out the blue haired youth strode, into the pouring rain. As he got closer, he could see Ushio spread eagle on the dewed grass, laughing gently. Black eyes soon found him, a bit surprised to see him out in the rain as well. Then the boy smiled and picked himself off the ground, walking closer. 'Juro,' the teen greeted, rubbing his nose unconciously. ~Kawaii.~ Juro shook his head to clear his thoughts. The kid was only 17, hardly old enough to start thinking about things like that... or was he? Juro didn't know a lot about humans, he'd only really been focused on killing them most of his life. Bad memories, but the rain helped wash them away.  
  
'You're going to get a fever, Ushio,' the 400 year old demon admonished, jerking his head towards the house. 'Did Asako tell you that?' the youth asked, tipping his head to the side to regard his taller friend. 'Hai. She says you're a baka and you'll catch a cold if you keep playing out here,' the monster nodded in his human form. 'I don't want to go in yet,' Ushio spun round, arms going up behind his head. 'Ushio,' the blue eyed one sighed.  
  
'Play with me, Juro,' the request shocked him. Play? He was a demon? 'But... OOF!' Juro cried out as he went sprawling back, landing in a puddle. The youth who had tripped him just laughed and spun round, racing off through the yard. 'You can't escape a wind weasel,' Juro grinned as he raced off after the youth. Dark black eyes closed as he laughed, the boy's joy spreading infectiously through the normally guilt filled demon. Unnoticed by the pair, two great white eyes watched the scene from the teen's bedroom window. 'Ah, youth. Wish I was that young again,' the great orange beast stretched catlike and went back to watching.  
  
Juro leapt, tackling the petite youth, two bodies rolling on the walkway. The demon found himself laying underneath the youth straddling his stomach with a grin. 'Pinned yah!' Ushio called out triumphantly. Juro gave a wicked grin that made the boy blink in shock, before screaming as he was tossed and tackled to the ground. 'No, I've got you,' long royal blue hair flowed over one shoulder, gently caressing the boy's cheek. The weasel demon found himself staring down into deep black eyes, just watching him. The rain dribbled down his tanned cheek, pooling at the nap of his neck. Thick black lashes revealed the secrets of those eyes, those beautiful opal pools.  
  
Unable to help himself, the pale skinned being lowered his head and gently kissed the boy. Dark eyes closed, fingers clutching at the grass beneath him as the kiss dragged on. ~Mmm...~ Juro pulled back slowly, taking in the boy laying prone underneath him, eyes fluttering open to stare up at him in shock... and confusion.  
  
'Gomen,' Juro stood, ready to walk away. He shouldn't have kissed him, didn't have any right to touch the boy. Ushio was innocent, despite being the most powerful demon hunter in the world. He was a pure soul, and Juro... Juro was a monster who killed humans for revenge. He didn't deserve... wouldn't taint the angel of his dreams. His savior, his prince... his secret and forbidden love.  
  
'Chotto matte!' ~Wait!~ Juro felt fingers tighten around his wrist. Ushio stood behind him, holding him prisoner without realizing it... yes, he was holding him, but Juro could easily run away... no, Ushio held his heart, that was why he was frozen. He would not, could not hurt the youth. 'Naze? ~Why? Why did you kiss me like that?~  
  
'Shimimasen. ~I don't know... liar, you wanted to kiss him, to feel his peach soft lips responding to you. To touch him and have him touch you back... to have him want you... to have his love even more than his friendship.~  
  
'You're not a very good liar, Juro,' Ushio commented, stepping closer. The taller creature stiffened as he felt the silken body press up against his back. 'What did it mean to you?' came a whisper on the wind. Juro was silent, reviewing the words in his mind. He couldn't lie, but... could he face the truth. The boy would want him gone, would never accept his love. He was tainted with blood and evil, the darkness lurking deep inside his soul. Ushio could never accept the love of a demon.  
  
'Ai shiteru.'  
  
Ushio's dark eyes widened, feeling the stiffened body in his arms. Then he smiled, and rested his exhausted cheek against the taller man's shoulder. 'Yokatta. ~Good.~ I wasn't sure,' the whisper teased Juro from his dark thoughts. What did the boy mean by that? 'Muyuko suggested as much, from the first moment she met you. She said that you loved me for what I did... but, how could I believe her. You died in my arms. I thought, even when I brought you back, that you'd hate me for it. And now... I'm wishing that you loved me for myself and not just as the person who stopped you from killing. The demon hunter is part of me, as well as the human me. Do you love that person? The one you see before you?' Ushio asked, stepping away from the demon. Juro turned to regard his love. Of course he did. He'd realized long ago that it wasn't just hero worship, that true love had grown from his sacrifice. 'I love you, for you. But, I don't deserve anything in return. I'm grateful... for your friendship, Ushio-sama,' the creature whispered, turning away again.  
  
'Ushio-sama..? Baka, you didn't get it at all. Juro, I don't care what you did in the past. I love you for who you really are,' the boy admitted, blush touching his cheeks when the human formed weasel turned to stare at him. 'Nani?' a shocked reply. 'You are kind, and peaceful, the real you. You love nature and want to protect your home. I admire that. You're beautiful in both forms, and in spirit. So... what I'm trying to say is... Ai shiteru, Juro-kun,' the demon hunter smiled charmingly, waiting for an answer. Juro just gaped back at him, in total shock.  
  
'Uh, Juro... hey Juro?' Ushio waved a hand in front of the man's eyes, breaking the spell of shock. 'Ushio,' the older youth grabbed him, embracing him and pressing the boy tightly to his chest, never wanting to let go. Ushio just sighed and relaxed into the embrace, his breath teasing at the other's neck. 'Juro-kun, you're warmer as a weasel,' the youth hinted playfully. Blue eyes shifted to black even as the pale human skin became thick light blue fur over a slightly larger monster form. 'Much better,' Ushio darted forward to place a gentle kiss on the youkai's nose, leaving him stunned.  
  
PUSH!  
  
Juro yelped as he once again fell into a very large puddle of water, glaring after the laughing boy racing back to the house. Jumping up, he raced after him on all fours, his long demon weasel form easily gliding up behind the boy. A pair of white eyes shifted, the grin wide on his face as Tora made his way downstairs to embarrass the pair. After all, he was sure no one else had seen the little romantic exchange.  
  
'Ushio, don't get water on the floor!' Asako screamed, as the boy came rushing in, still laughing. Padding off his shoes, he turned as the blue furred beast tumbled through the door after him, landing in a heap on the hardwood floor. 'Juro-nisan?' Karani blinked at her brother who just shook and shifted back into human form. Ushio smiled as his eyes trailed over the tight wet black shirt and blue jeans the other youth was wearing. His Juro was really hot as a human, and quite lovely as a monster too.  
  
'It's spring all right. What were you two doing out there?,' a gruff voice spoke, causing everyone to notice the arrival of the orange furred beast. Karani and Rashin's heads swung immediately to the pair, eyeing their brother with gentle smiles. Finally, he'd gotten up the nerve to approach the young demon hunter. Now he'd stop moping around their territory like a lost dreamer. 'What are you talking about, Tora?' Asako asked, turning on the beast. Muyuko sided up to her, leaning over to whisper in her ear. The young dark haired girl blinked at her confused best friend in shock, before laughing aloud.  
  
'What?' Ushio's hands were on his hips as he glared at her. She just kept laughing, pointing at him and leaning against a shy smiling Muyuko for support. Shigure simply leaned back and observed the scene from the kitchen doorway. So, his son had fallen in love... with a demon. Nothing that could be done, at least he had the beast spear and knew how to handle himself in the darkness.  
  
'I don't get it,' Ushio sighed, giving up trying to understand his weird friends. 'Of course you don't, you're an idiot,' Tora chuckled even as the boy leapt at him. 'Take that back!' the boy screamed, chasing his orange furred partner around the room. Juro simply shook his head and stepped closer to his siblings. 'Rashin, Karani...' the words were meant as a peace exchange. 'Don't explain,' Karani whispered, smiling gently at him. The blue haired teen nodded in relief before dodging Tora's huge form racing back into the room. Reaching out his arms, he easily caught the furious teenager hurling past him, tugging him closer. Ushio blinked at him in surprise, his chase interrupted. 'Always fighting, Ushio-kun,' the demon chided lightly. 'He started it,' Ushio glared at his so called partner who smirked back, before gracefully sliding into the kitchen for more coffee.  
  
Ushio let his grip relax on the spear, long black hair showering to the ground to turn to dust. The soft breath upon his skin calmed his temper, making him realize that this really was something he needed. He needed someone with a gentle soul to calm the fiery beast within, the killer that held him on the brink. He needed soothing words to whisper into his heart, to hear a familiar voice call him from the shadows. Despite the past Juro claimed to still feel in his heart, the boy knew he would never again touch a human in vengeance.  
  
The monster's claws were sharp but smooth, gentle and comforting. In his demon form, Juro could easily run faster than the wind, blue fur sweeping behind him. Now, in this human-like form, with skin so pale and eyes so deep. Hair a silken mass of waves down the middle of his back. A creature of wonder and enchantment, called from the depths of the youkai world to be a suitable mate for the master of the beast spear. One that knew the limits of his anger, knew the choices he would make and would not try to hold him back. It was what he needed.  
  
The teenager smiled and stepped back, eyes still locked on the other who gave a shy twitch of the lips in return. Reaching out with his free hand, he caught the pale skinned teen's hand in his own. Ever so lovingly, their fingers entwined, the bond between them growing stronger. Two souls joined forever, against all odds.  
  
~the end.~  
  
Author's Note: Yes, yaoi Ushio x Juro fic. Aren't they just cute together? One of my favorite personally matched couples of the series. I think Juro would look up to Ushio after what happened in the 5th video. But, I love mix and match with the characters, so don't expect the couples to be the same in my fics. It's a secret. I'd personally like to write a Hyou x Juro fic, since those two really have a lot in common. Anyway, if you liked this story, please check out my other Ushio and Tora fics as well. Homo and Hetero couples.  
  
If you like YAOI from the DBZ, MR, GW series (plan to include many more YAOI series fics later), please check out my other fics and review!  
  
Please review, no flames thought if you don't mind. I'll just ignore them unless they actually make sense. I'm just interested in adding a bit of romance to my favorite series! 


End file.
